


we make plans

by ThisJoyAndI



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Leith is the lesser son of a noble, Otherwise really good fanon, This better become reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisJoyAndI/pseuds/ThisJoyAndI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(to kiss the sun at night)<br/>Leith wonders if he should inform Greer of his true origins. 'She will never look at him in that manner if he does not divulge with her the truth of his origins - perhaps even the fourth son of a Scottish noble will not be enough for her, even if it does come with a meagre title and estate upon which they can live and raise a family.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	we make plans

It almost slips out each and every time he hears Greer rant about her family duty preventing her from sharing his embrace publicly, her sisters depending on her to make a suitable match so they in turn can wed well. It is an admirable quality that she aims to preserve and uphold, especially in such a treacherous place as the French court, and he finds himself unable to tell her the truth, no matter how easier it would make it for both of them. He finds something thrilling in the idea of a secret embrace, finds contentment in the kisses he steals from Greer in the shadows, music drifting up from the crowded ballroom below that they managed to escape, trading dancing from shadowy embraces. She would most likely berate him when he shares with her the truth, and whilst he can quickly defuse her anger, he does not want to undermine the still shaky relationship they have managed to build among the confines and ever watchful eyes of the court. 

If anyone finds it unusual that one of the Scottish Queen's ladies in waiting can be found more often in the kitchen, barking orders at a particular kitchen boy that oddly resemble a type of flirting, than she can actually serving the queen, they do not mention anything. Perhaps they all think it shall run its course, shall end in time, but he has other plans and they do not involve a premature end. Now he has found a girl who effortlessly makes him both smile and marvel at her existence, he has no such intentions of letting her go.  
His status is a secret, his calloused palms and rough clothes ensuring no resemblance can be found to the fourth son of a Scottish noble he still knows himself to be. He had fled Scotland, and the constraints his family had placed upon him to join the Church - his eldest brother, Robert, already knew himself to be the heir to their father's considerable estates and wealth, with the second-eldest Duncan ready and willing to take his place if anything dire ever occurred.

That left Malcolm and Leith to forge for themselves their own future, and since his brother had already procured a position as a soldier, he himself was expected to join the Church. He could not imagine a fate less desirable, for although he attended Mass as needed and willingly offered himself up to God as a humble servant of the Lord should, condemning himself to a life as a priest and thus forever going without the love of a woman and bairns of his own frightened him. His father reasoned with his belief and desires, understanding that a possible future with a family of his own could never rival the holy life he could find in service to the Church, urging his fourth son to thus engage in a trade that could ensure a prosperous future if he would not join the Church. His brothers however, saw his refusal to join the Church and thus relinquish his share of their father's estate, as him proclaiming his desire to usurp their positions, no matter how content he argued he was to learn a trade and earn a living in that manner, share of the estate be damned. 

Their view that he would somehow threaten the positions they had held since birth led them to persecute him, berate him in front of their father and possible employers, until the only viable option was fleeing to France. There he could indulge himself in the baking trade under the employment of the French court which housed his Queen, trading in his family for the roughened kitchen boys who rose with him at dawn and spent the day with flour on their hands. He quickly abandoned his fluency at numerous languages (Latin, Gaelic, English) for speaking solely in French, his voice still guttural and obviously foreign in comparison to the lilting tone of the other kitchen boys. Embroidered and bejeweled tunics were swapped with rough undershirts, but he had never felt more content. 

Greer had viewed his occupation with disdain the very first time they had met, turning her nose up at the flour that resided under his fingernails and the smell of cooked meat that seeped into his clothing. In a way however, their occupations are quite similar - he prepares food for the court, taking joy in the notion that he literally ensured people did not go hungry or unsatisfied, whilst Greer prepares her lady, their Queen, for the many burdens of court, helping her to ensure that her position and thus her people are secure. Will she not view providing people with food as such a terrible occupation if he indulged her with the secret he has been carrying for nigh on six years? At eighteen he has shed himself of the Scottish noble part of his identity, sure that to return to Scotland is to face further turmoil. At least here in France he can serve his Queen, albeit indirectly, and ensure that he can secure for himself a trade that will provide for a future family. 

It is surprisingly quickly that he realises that he wants that future family with Greer, and Greer only. 

She will never look at him in that manner if he does not divulge with her the truth of his origins - perhaps even the fourth son of a Scottish noble will not be enough for her, even if it does come with a meagre title and estate upon which they can live and raise a family. 

Soon, he will tell her, perhaps prepare a picnic like the one that had drawn them together in the first place, take her down to the river, and divulge with her the secrets of his past. If her eyes light up like they had the time he tricked her into showing him the divine vision of her in only her undergarments, then he will be sure that being the fourth son of a Scottish noble is not so bad, for it has provided him with the chance to meet the woman he hopes would bear him many wee bairns. 

Hopefully not all sons.

**Author's Note:**

> Written because a) Leith is a Scottish/Gaelic name, thus suggesting that Leith is Scottish duh b) he can read, thus obviously not just a 'kitchen boy' c) the belief that he is the lesser son of some noble that wanted to become a cook and d) the fact that they keep making Greer mentioning her family duty to Leith, which means that there has to be some happy resolution to that problem in the form of Leith secretly having a title yay!
> 
> But seriously, Greer x Leith are the best and if they don't end up together/happy, I will be very sad. 
> 
> P.S. I will be updating my TWQ fic very very soon!


End file.
